Alec and Magnus' Trip to Europe
by Even Kind
Summary: Based on Alec and Magnus' European trip to Europe after the book City of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

Alec and Magnus' European Trip

Chapter one

"What have I gotten my self into?" Alec said more to himself than the warlock, Magnus, his boyfriend standing next to him. "Obviously the best situation ever, you're with me." Magnus said while he fiddled with Alec's hair. "Magnus cut it out people are looking." Alec wined pulling Magnus' hand down and took hold of it. "Who cares," Said Magnus leaning over to give Alec a kiss. "And besides were going to Europe on a 'Romantic trip for two!'" said Magnus mimicking Clary and Isabella's tone as they told everyone were they were going. "I know; I just can't believe that were actually going!" Alec said looking up to Magnus and Magnus looked back at him. Just then a voice came over the speakers "Flight 776 is now boarding. All passengers the loading docks." "That's us!'' said Magnus. He stood up. What a site to see he was wearing golden jeans, a black t-shirt with a palm tree print, a designer jacket and a nine foot long black, gold and silk sequined scarf. He throws his scarf over his shoulders, turns to Alec and says " We don't want to miss our flight lovely, do hurry yourself, please'' " No we don't and we don't want to miss a photo opportunity either." Said Aleichem took out his phone. "Come closer and try to smile this is for Jace." The phone flashed "Alright let's go." Magnus said. Alec took a look at the photo and pressed send. As he walked toward Magnus he thought about how the next three hours he will be sitting next to Magnus, there thought made him shiver with joy. Seeing him shiver Magnus put his arm around him, enjoying the sensation Alec put his arm around Magnus waist. They then boarded the plane.

Meanwhile back at the institute Clary and Jace were in the library in an embrace kissing. Clary pulled away "What are we doing here again?''


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and Magnus' European Trip

Chapter two

Meanwhile back at the institute Clary and Jace were in the library in an embrace kissing. Clary pulled away "What are we doing here again?'' "We are looking for the grey book of runes." said Jace putting a taller against the ancient-ebony shelves of the library. "Here we are." He said pulling out enormous silver bound book. He set it on the table. "Wow do I have to read all of this?" said Clary Looking over Jace's shoulder. "Don't complain Clary," said Jace opening up the book "You have to read it some time." "I am not complaining." Clary quickly "Just thinking out loud." "Alright, what dose this say?'Said Jace pointing to a symbol in the book. "Focus."Clary said. It came to her instantly. Just then Jace's phone vibrated. Jace took out his phone and looked at the message; he started to laugh. "Well we know what you don't have." Said Clary, looking at Jace. "What's so funny?" she asked "Its Alec and Magnus." Jace said laughing handing the phone to Clary. Clary looked at the photo "That's not funny Jace!" Said Clary tossing back Jaces' phone. "What's not funny?" asked Isabella who just walked in. She was wearing an elegant floor length red gown. "Jace is laughing at a photo of Alec and Magnus at the airport and why are you dressed like that?" Clary said "Let me see." Said Isabella. She took the phone and looked at the photo "Well Magnus choice of dress is umm interesting." Said Isabella trying to hold back a laugh. They all looked at each other, and they all went into a fit of laughter. After it had sub sided Jace turned to Isabella and said "So what are you up here for and what's up with the dress?" "Hasn't Clary told you?" asked Isabella "We are going to Jocelyn and Luke's dinner rehearsal." "Will there be food?" asked Jace "Jace!" said Isabella "I'm just kidding!" said Jace avoiding Isabella's shot to his arm. "Hurry your selves up, we leave in twenty!" said Isabella leaving the room. "You are coming right?" said Clary to Jace "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Jace as he went to kiss her. Clary took hold of him and pulled him closer. She let her hands explore his back and up to his hair. While Jace in tern put his hands on the small of Clarys' back. "To my room?" asked Jace "Or the floor?" "Jace!" said Clary as he picked her up and carried her out the door. A few minutes latter they were all in a Limousine rental headed towards La Costas' for the rehearsal dinner. "So what color is your mothers dress going to be?" asked Isabella "White I think." Said Clary "But that's the color of Shadow hunter funerals." Pointed out Isabella "I tried to convince her but she refused." Said Clary "She said that she wanted it to look as normal a wedding as possible." "Well I can see…" Isabella was interrupted as the limousine was hit head on by a truck in the other lane.


End file.
